What's Your Motive?
by rairawrskazu
Summary: She lost her self-control, just because of a dream. "For the last time, I don't like him!" She yells.


A disclaimer: I don't own this anime; it's only going to happen in my dreams, in our dreams… *sighs*

**What's your motive?**

**AUTHOR:**_**Rei Akira-Chan **_

Erza Knightwalker is charging towards Jellal. He saw how pissed off she is but somehow he kept his cool.

Everyone at Edolas Academy knows how badly injured or degraded you will be if you pissed off Knightwalker. And everyone knows that Jellal will get off any bad situation for he is the son of the owner of Edolas Academy. Both are from wealthy families and are childhood friends.

She gets nearer to him. "What's your motive, 'your highness '?"

He acts as if he doesn't know, but in truth he does know what she was talking about. "Hm? Of what, 'Erza'?"

"Of doing this?" She pushes his chest.

"Of doing what?" He stands up.

"Are you trying my patience?" She's getting more and more irritated by his act.

"Uh, no… I don't know what you are talking about. What did I-?"

She slams her hand on the armchair and the noise made Jellal sit.

"Don't play dumb! Why are you teasing me? Are you trying to change me? Test me? You even get in my way! Or is this a bet between you and your STUPID friends? Tell me now, WHAT'S YOUR MOTIVE?" She yelled, and her face getting nearer as she said the last three words.

Jellal says in his head: 'I got this now…' and smiled. Knightwalker thought of what he was smiling at in her mind.

His face was near hers, but then he pulled away his face and stood up. He coolly shoves his hand to his side pockets and says: "Oh, that… I find you attractive. Or maybe it's just for fun, or for love?" He smiles a little bit and looks at her with only one eye.

She's deep red, of either fury or embarrassment, or maybe both emotions.

She retorts with: "You don't know why? Why don't you know why? You're supposed to know why! It's affecting me greatly over here!"

"You talk too much!" Jellal gets really near her that their breaths can be felt in both of their cheeks.

Knightwalker suddenly fell silent but she still wanted to answer back but couldn't. She blushes at their nearness. She walks away, but he was blocking every escape until he pinned her to a wall. He leans forward, his right hand on the wall supporting his weight.

He says: "I win…" He smirks at the sight of her blushing.

"Why you sly… Unfair!" She still managed to say while her heart was beating wildly.

Their lips were getting nearer and nearer. She couldn't help but fall to the moment. Lucky for her, it was a dream.

"I…I'm!" She said. When she woke up, she screamed and sat up. "Aaaahhhh!"

She was wearing gray PJ's with black spear designs all over the fabric. She looked terrified and full of sweat.

"Damn it! Why him of all the people? HIM!" She cursed and slams her head in the pillow she was holding. She couldn't control herself from doing such thing. Next, she was starting to toss everything around her room.

The screams terrified too the maids of her household. They rushed into their mistress's bed room, and saw the rampaging mistress.

"Mistress Knightwalker, is there something wrong?" They were terrified, more terrified than seeing the usual, cold-hearted and sadistic her.

Knightwalker realized that the maids rushed in, she calmed herself. "Nothing at all is wrong. Prepare my suit for me, I'm going out jogging."

"Y-yes, mistress." They all answered.

She looks at the clock to see if it is a good time to have a jog, but it was 1 AM. Another curse escaped her mouth. "Shit! But this could actually clear my mind…"

She was wrong about the jog clearing her mind, it made it worse actually. Now, every time she sees Jellal, she begins to flush and think about that dream. She tries to ignore her heart-like-a-beating-drum, her red, hot cheeks, and Jellal. But the guy sticks like a magnet to her!

And though she liked the fact of them kissing (since she wanted to melt into the moment), she'll deny the fact and tries to kill the one who brings up the topic.

"And for the last time, I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She yells.

_THE END…_

A/N: Hey! Long time, huh? I missed you guys! I swear, I finished the last story I made, **After a Year of not Seeing**. Guys, please read the finale! Lucy's mom came back! Ahaha, yeah! :) Also, I finished writing my Dancing on ice! Yeah, yeah, and more yeah for me! A GreLu fiction that is about Grey and Lucy's 'date'. Ahehe! :) R&R, please, thanks! Luv yah!

_xoxo_


End file.
